RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE (KyuSung)
by EvilChoKim
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang mencoba kembali mencari cintanya yang hilang disaat hujan. Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Yesung. This Is KyuSung / KyuWook (slight) / YAOI/ Chapter 2
1. Prolog

"RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE "

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang mencoba kembali mencari cintanya yang hilang disaat hujan. Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Yesung.

**This Is** **KyuSung / KyuWook (slight)**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Bertambah seiring bertambahnya Chapter

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Warning: Cerita pasaran, tulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan Unofficial Pairing. Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca deh! Mending out aja.

KyuSung addict © 2014

.

Prolog

.

Hujan deras sedang menyelimuti kota seoul, dan ini sudah satu jam sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri didepan rumahnya tanpa mengenakan payung dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Kim Heechul sudah memperingatkannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun ucapannya tak di anggap sama sekali.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Ini sudah satu jam, apa kau ingin terus berada di bawah guyuran hujan? Jika kau sakit siapa juga yang repot?" Heechul masih memiliki hati untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dengan payung yang ada diatas kepala mereka berdua sekarang.

"Tidak hyung! Sebentar lagi hujan akan reda. Aku yakin itu. Dan saat hujan reda maka Wookie akan kembali." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang menyimpan luka begitu dalam.

"Sudahlah! –Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun- Jangan gila, adikku sudah pergi dan dia tidak akan kembali." Heechul hanya mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kenyataan yang ada. Kenapa namja ini masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan? Heechul mendesah.

Brak

Mata Kyuhyun menyala, didorong kuat tubuh Heechul hingga tubuh Heechul jatuh terduduk dan payungnya terlepas dari genggamannya membuat tubuh keringnya menjadi basah.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi Heechul-ah, Ryeowook hanya marah padaku dia akan kembali saat hujan berhenti. Dia begitu menyukai hujan, jadi saat ini dia hanya sedang bermain bersama hujan disuatu tempat." Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ucapan Heechul barusan.

Sedikit kesal, Heechul bangun dari duduknya. Kyuhyun! Berani sekali dia mendorong tubuhnya hingga jadi kotor dan basah kuyup seperti ini. Namja didepannya ini memang benar-benar tidak tau diuntung. Kim Ryeowook adalah adiknya dan dia pergi karena Cho Kyuhyun itu, lalu kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang marah disini? Dasar bodoh! Menyebalkan!

Dug~ Brak~

Dengan kekuatan penuh Heechul mendaratkan pukulannya tepat disudut bibir Kyuhyun sebelah kiri dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau mendorongku? Seharusnya aku yang marah disini, kenapa jadi kau?" Heechul menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu agar namja di depannya itu bangun.

"Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun! Adikku sudah pergi, dan semua itu karena-"

"Hentikan Chullie Hyung!" Donghae berlari kearah KyuChul yang sedang bertengkar. Dilepaskan kerah baju Kyuhyun oleh Heechul dan dengan penuh emosi yang masih melingkupinya Heechul memilih masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan KyuHae yang masih pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Gweanchana?" Hae berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dan terlihat darah segar yang mengalir disudut bibir Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu nampak karena hujan telah menyamarkannya.

"Nan gwaencahana Hae-ah." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, dia masih merasa sehat sekarang. Hujan sepertinya akan segera berhenti dan itu pertanda jika Ryeowook akan kembali.

"Kyu~ Benar apa kata Chullie hyung, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Kau bisa menunggu Ryeowook didalam bukan? Dia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini." Donghae mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Yang dibujuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

Dilihatnya lekat wajah sahabatnya itu, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saja. Donghae merasa kasihan, tapi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana?

Dengan lembut dipeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyu! Jebal!" Donghae menangis dalam diam, ini bukan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun yang jahil dan evil. Kyuhyun sahabatnya telah berubah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dibalasnya pelukan sang sahabat dengan hangat. Ada rasa tenang ketika sahabatnya memeluknya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba hujan berhenti~ Dilepakan pelukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hae-ah, hujan telah berhenti dan sebentar lagi Wookie akan pulang~ lihat baik-baik." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berhitung dan berharap hitungannya yang ketiga membuat Ryeowook kembali.

"Hana…Dul…Set-"

"Annyeong!"

Suara~ Kyuhyun mendengarkan suara~ benarkah? Benarkah itu-

"Annyeong~" Donghae menyahuti sapaan itu lebih dulu.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit mengabur, mungkin efek dari memejamkan matanya. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia bisa melihatnya~ melihat seorang yeoja? Emmm,,, mungkin namja. Molla. Dilihatnya sosok itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis berdiri didepannya.

"Apakah ini benar rumah Kim Ryeowook?"

Deg~ Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, kenapa dia bisa mengenal Kim Ryeowook?

"Nuguya?" Donghae bertanya dan dia menghilangkan senyuman ramah yang tadi diperlihatkannya, membuat namja manis itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kim Yesung imnida~ Maaf telah datang tiba-tiba, aku teman Ryeowook saat kami berlibur di Jepang dulu. Dan aku datang kemari karena-"

"Dimana Wookie? Apa kau baru bertemu dengannya? Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua bahu Yesung dengan kuat dan mengoyak tubuhnya hingga membuat tas yang dibawah Yesung terlepas. Ini sakit!

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan tanganmu darinya~ Kau menyakitinya."

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Dan Kyuhyun memilih menyerah dan melepaskan genggamannya itu.

"Hyung~ tapi dia teman Wookie, pasti dia tau dimana Wookie sekarang hyung~"

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk." Donghae menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah,

"Ah~ ikut aku masuk kedalam, kita bicara didalam saja Yesung-ssi." Donghae sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk bicara dengan Yesung. Yah, Namja ikan ini sempat melupakan Yesung sejenak.

"Ne." Dan Yesung mengikuti KyuHae dari belakang untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

TBC

Gimana? Ini cuma prolog, awalnya pengen jadiin cerita ini ficlet doang untuk menanggapi req-an dari CLOUDSiwonest. Tapi tiba-tiba merasa sayang banget kalo idenya dibuat ficlet jadinya nae putusin buat Chapter aja.

Sedikit males nerusin 'Twin Brothers' coz responnya dikit banget. Tapi bakalan tetep lanjut ce, cuma nunggu mood buat nerusin nh #curhat

Dan nh FF juga bakalan lanjut cepet kalo responnya bagus.

_So, Review Please!_

#EvilChoKim#


	2. Chapter 1

"RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE "

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang mencoba kembali mencari cintanya yang hilang disaat hujan. Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Yesung.

**This Is** **KyuSung / KyuWook (slight)**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Choi Siwon

Tan Hangeng

Lee Sungmin

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Warning: Cerita pasaran, tulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan Unofficial Pairing. Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca deh! Mending out aja.

**Bercetak tebal Flashback**

KyuSung addict © 2014

.

Chapter 1

.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu temanmu? Apa kau tidak tersesat saat sampai di Seoul? Aku mencemaskanmu hyung, sejak tadi pagi aku menunggumu menghubungiku."

Yesung baru saja men_dial_ nomor Lee Hyuk Jae sahabatnya, bermaksud mengajaknya bicara. Sejak tadi Yesung tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ini bukan rumahnya dan dia sendirian didalam kamar tamu. Jadi, tidur adalah hal yang sulit dilakukannya sekarang. Memilih ke dapur rumah milik Heechul, hanya ingin mengambil minum sekaligus menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

"_Mianhae_ Hyukie-ah, aku lupa menghubungimu. Tadi aku terlalu bingung, dan sekarang aku bosan. Kau sendiri taukan, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa teman."

"_Arraseyo~_ Tapi bukankah kau ada disana karena teman? Dia tak mau menemanimu tidur _hyung_?"

.

"_**Nuguya?"**_** Heechul bersedekap menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak terbaca, setau Heechul jika adiknya -Kim Ryeowook- tak pernah memiliki teman bernama Kim Yesung.**

"**Aku pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook di Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu dan selama ini kami hanya saling berkirim surat untuk berkomunikasi. Hal itu terasa sangat menarik, tapi surat yang aku kirimkan satu bulan lalu belum ada jawaban. Dan tujuanku datang kesini karena itu." Yesung mencoba menjelaskan, cukup menakutkan berhadapan dengan **_**namja**_** cantik tapi terkesan angker wajahnya itu.**

"**Kim Yesung? Sepertinya aku pernah mendapat surat darimu?" YeChul menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menghadap ke Donghae yang baru menuruni anak tangga. Tadi dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam karena **_**namja**_** itu basah kuyup, sekalian mengganti baju juga.**

"**Kau yang menerimanya? Lalu dimana Wookie maksudku Ryeowook?" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya dan arah matanya menatap Donghae yang sedang mendudukan diri di depannya.**

"**Duduklah Chullie **_**hyung**_**, kita bicara dengan santai." Donghae meminta sahabatnya itu untuk duduk.**

"**Jadi, kau benar-benar teman adikku?" Heechul mengalah dan memilih duduk, dan Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.**

"_**Ne,**_** aku tau alamat ini juga dari Ryeowook. Dan aku datang dari Cheonan." Jawab Yesung.**

"**Dia pergi, Wookieku pergi, dia menghilang. Terakhir kali dia meninggalkan surat dan berkata akan pergi ke Jepang untuk waktu yang lama." Heechul menghela nafasnya dan menutup wajahnya, terlalu sakit mengingat hal itu. Donghae mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu dan memilih melanjutkan cerita Heechul.**

"**Dan tepat dihari itu ada kabar bahwa terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang menuju jepang. Pesawat itu jatuh ke laut dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Kemungkinan besar seluruh penumpang meninggal, dan sialnya ada nama Kim Ryeowook didaftar korban." Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya berat.**

"_**Andweyo **_**–Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk-**__**Mungkin saja itu Kim Ryeowook yang lain? Siapa tau? Jangan-"**

"**Dia benar, tidak ada yang percaya padaku." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dari belakang, menampakkan raut wajah kesal luar biasa.**

"**Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini, jadi terima kenyataan Cho. Berhent-" Ucapan Heechul terhenti ketika Donghae memegang pundak Heechul. **

"**Duduklah **_**hyung.**_**" Dan lagi-lagi Heechul memilih mengalah.**

.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tak pulang saja _hyung_?" Hyukie ikut menghela nafas, meskipun tidak mengenal Ryeowook tapi rasa simpati itu masih ada.

"Tapi aku tak percaya sepenuhnya, aku yakin Wookie masih hidup Hyukie. Dan aku bingung dengan hubungan keluarga Ryeowook mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Apa kau ingat nama Kyuhyun?" Yesung membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menuangkannya di dalam gelas yang sudah disiapkannya tadi.

"Oh, _namja babbo_ yang sering Wookie ceritakan dalam suratnya."

"Yah, _namja babbo_ itu. Menurut kakaknya, Wookie meninggalkan rumah karena Kyuhyun itu. Dia benar-benar _babbo_. Kenapa dia baru kehilangan disaat Wookie tak ada?" Yesung meletakkan kembali botol minuman itu kedalam lemari pendingin lagi.

"Namanya juga _babbo_!"

"Hahahhaha. Dasar bodoh!" Yesung tertawa sedikit pelan, bagaimanapun ini rumah orang bukan. Yesung mengangkat gelasnya dan berbalik badannya dan disaat itulah tawanya terhenti.

"Hyukkie, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. _Annyeong~"_ Yesung memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh tadi?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada disamping kananya dan menatap Yesung menyelidik.

"Ne?"

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa begitu gugup?" Hyukkie bermonolog menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengangkat bahunya heran.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Siapa malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu?" Hyukkie merasa sedikit kesal dan takut, bagaimanapun juga dia sendirian dirumah ini.

Cklek~

"Nu- Siwon? Ada apa kemari malam-malam begini?" Hyukkie mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kau tak mempersilakanku masuk?"

"Ah, masuklah." Hyukkie membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Dan sepertinya Siwon tidak sendiri? Siapa _namja_ manis yang ada dibelakangnya?

"Hyukkie~ bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku tau Yesung _hyung_ tidak ada dirumah." Siwon menarik tangan _namja _yang ada disampingnya dengan lembut bermaksud membawanya masuk kedalam rumah Hyukkie.

"Kau selalu tau apapun tentang Yesung _hyung_, tanpa ku beritahu sekalipun. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

.

"**Siwon-ssi, kau harus datang sendiri untuk menemui Mr. Tan. Besok pagi sebelum jam 9 adalah kesempatan yang paling tepat, karena dia akan terbang ke China jam 9 pagi. Jadi, malam ini kau harus berangkat ke Seoul!"**

"**Apa tidak bisa diwakilkan?" **

"_**Aniyo**_**. Atau perjanjian dengan Tan Grup akan batal?"**

"_**Arra~**_** Aku akan berangkat malam ini juga ke Seoul."**

**Siwon meletakkan asal smartphone yang baru dipakainya, dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya.**

"**Wonnie, apa kau akan pergi? Bagaimana denganku?" **

"**Ryeowookie~ Bisakah aku meninggalkanmu sebentar saja, tidak sampai satu hari. Besok pagi aku akan kembali." Siwon mencoba memohon.**

"**Aku tak mengenal siapapun disini. Bahkan satu bulan ini aku hanya berada didalam rumahmu, tapi jika mengetahui bahwa kau akan jauh dari tempat ini itu membuatku gelisah tiba-tiba. Entahlah!"**

"**Aku akan menitipkanmu pada teman baikku."**

**Siwon menarik tangan **_**namja**_** yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu dengan lembut.**

.

"_Mwo?"_ Hyukkie berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku janji akan pulang sebelum Yesungie datang. Aku hanya sebentar." Siwon memohon.

"Siapa dia Wonnie? Selama ini kau tak pernah-"

"Namanya Ryeowook, anggap saja Lee Ryeowook. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti setelah aku kembali, sekarang biarkan dia tinggal disini untuk semalam. Aku tidak ada waktu lagi." Siwon mengeluarkan jurus memohonnya.

"Baiklah! Dia akan aman disini bersamaku. Pergilah."

"_Gomawo _Hyukkie~ Cup." Siwon langsung kabur dengan cepat.

"Yak! Choi Siwon~ Kurang ajar sekali dia" Hyuk mengusap pipinya yang baru di cium Siwon.

Diliriknya sejenak _namja_ yang ada didepannya itu, "Kenapa namamu harus Ryeowook?" Hyuk memutar bola matanya malas kemudian hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, kau tidurlah dikamar itu –Menunjuk kearah pintu yang ada disebelah kanannya- aku akan tidur dikamar sebelahnya, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Eunhyuk. Jalja!" Sikap Hyuk cukup dingin, tapi sudahlah.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia memilih memajukan tubuhnya kearah Yesung dan dengan refleks Yesung memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

"Ta..tak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Dasar ti-."

"Tidak sopan?" Potong Kyuhyun dan membuat sang empu menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Aku tidak menguping, aku hanya mendengarmu tertawa dan berkata "dasar bodoh" itu saja." Kyuhyun memilih duduk dikursi yang ada di dalam dapur itu.

'_Benarkah? Apa dia hanya mendengarkan kata itu saja? Ah, syukurlah.'_ Monolog Yesung dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini didapur?" Kyuhyun bertopang dagu menatap Yesung

"Hanya mengambil minum, maafkan aku jika aku lancang. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur sendirian dirumah orang asing." Yesung ikut mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain game? Aku akan menemanimu." Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah mereka sudah akrab dan saling mengenal, itu membuat Yesung semakin canggung saja.

"Kau tak suka yah? Ba-"

"Ku rasa bukan ide yang buruk." Yesung tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. Ditariknya lembut tangan Yesung bermaksud mengajaknya keruang keluarga untuk bermain game –apalagi-

.

.

Heechul tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sejak ia masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur. Ingatanya kembali ke masa dimana ia bersama dengan Ryeowook adiknya. Heechul merindukannya,

"Wookie~ apa kau benar masih hidup? Seperti kata temanmu yang entah datang dari mana? Apa dia adalah petunjuk untuk menemukanmu? _Bogoshipoyo~"_ Heechul memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

.

.

"Kau tidak seperti Wookie yang selalu memilih memasak dari pada menemaniku bermain game~" Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat frontal seperti itu, Yesung meskipun dia focus pada game yang ia mainkan namun dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne?" Yesung melirik sejenak kearah Kyuhyun

"_Aniyo!_ Kau harus bisa mengalahkan _master game_ sepertiku."

"Tenang saja, meskipun aku tidak maniak game tapi aku bisa."

"Tunjukkan padaku!"

.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba rasa haus menyerangnya dan saat ia meraba gelas yang ada disamping ranjangnya ternyata kosong. Dia lupa mengisinya tadi. Dengan enggan Donghae pun memilih turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil air minum didapur.

.

.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau malah tertidur disaat aku hampir mengalahkanmu?" Kyuhyun bermonolog menatap lekat Yesung yang tertidur sambil memegang stik gamenya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan stik yang ada digenggaman Yesung perlahan, dan terlepas.

"Kyu~ Apa yang se-"

"Sssttttt, jangan berisik _hyung_~ Dia baru saja tertidur."

"Ne?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengangkatnya untuk tidur dikamarnya." Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala _bridal style_.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sesampainya di kamar tamu, Donghae membantu membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Yesung secara perlahan dan sang empu sepertinya tidak terbangun, dia malah menyamankan tidurnya diatas bad itu.

"Kasihan dia _hyung~_ Dia tidak bisa tidur di rumah orang asing." Kyuhyun memandang lekat Yesung.

"Ayo, kita harus kembali kekamar." Donghae menarik Kyuhyun paksa dan yang ditarik menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia masih ingin disini.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa kesibukan dipagi hari adalah yang paling menarik dirumah Heechul. Dia bangun kesiangan dan melupakan jika ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali. Oh, God! Mampuslah Kim Heechul!

"Kau makanlah dulu _hyung~_ aku sudah menyiapkan roti untukmu." Heechul hanya menggeleng sambil mengenakan sepatunya diruang tamu.

"Aku akan terlambat jika sarapan dulu, aku akan makan dikantor nanti." Heechul merespon.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu minum susumu sebelum berangkat." Donghae menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Heechul tepat saat dia berdiri.

"_Gomawo –_Heechul meneguknya cepat- Hae-ah, kau harus menahan Yesung untuk tidak kembali ke Cheonan sebelum bertemu denganku. Aku akan pulang sekitar pukul 11 siang, karena Hangeng akan terbang ke China. Oke!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Heechul meletakkan gelas ke tangan Donghae kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar Chullie _hyung~_ dia tidak bisa mengontrol _schedule_nya jika tidak ada Kim Ryeowook." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus menggantikannya." Sedikit terkaget Donghae memutar tubuhnya.

"Kyu~ Pukul berapa ini?" Donghae melihat jam tangannya.

"_Wae?_ Kau fikir aku tidak bisa bangun jam segini?" Ucap Kyuhyun geram.

"Tidak biasanya~ Apa kau akan kuliah?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati. Sudah satu bulan ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak mengikuti perkuliahannya. Eommanya sudah memarahi Kyuhyun tapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Jadi, sudahlah! Semuanya menyerah, mungkin Kyuhyun butuh waktu.

"_Aniyo~_ Dimana dia, apa sudah bangun?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dia? Kim Yesung maksudmu?"

"Ah~ Jadi namanya Kim Yesung? Nama yang familiar~ Tapi-"

"_Mwo?_ Kau tak tau namanya selama ini?"

"_Ani~_ Aku lupa." Kyuhyun memegang tengkuknya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun jadi pelupa."

"Aku juga manusia, Bodoh!" Dengan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun menjitak sayang kepala Donghae.

"Yak!"

"Aku akan mengambil minum."

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"_Sajangnim~_ Maafkan aku karena terlambat." Heechul membungkuk sedikit kemudian menatap lekat wajah datar sang _sajangnim_ –Tan Hangeng-

"Baiklah~ Kita akan mengadakan _meeting_ dengan klien dari Cheonan. Namanya Choi Siwon. Dan jam 9 aku akan terbang ke Chi-"

"China untuk mengadakan evaluasi kerja tahunan. Aku tau, disini aku sekertarisnya. Kenapa jadi kau yang menjelaskan padaku?" Seperti biasa sekertaris Heechul tak pernah bersikap sopan pada .

"Aku hanya takut kau lupa~ sekarang saja kau sudah datang-"

"Terlambat~ Baiklah! Aku mengalah untuk sementara. _Kajja_ kita keruang rapat _sajangnim_." Heechul berjalan mendahului Hangeng tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Dasar 4D" Dan Hangeng sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bawahannya itu.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Hae-ah, rapi sekali?" Donghae mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun bersedekap dihadapannya.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi, aku hampir melupakannya." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, "Kyu, aku mendapat pesan dari Chullie _hyung_. Tahan Yesung agar dia tidak kembali ke Cheonan sebelum bertemu dengan Chullie. Dia akan kembali jam 11. Aku usahakan pulang sebelum pukul 11. Jadi tugasmu adalah menahannya jangan pergi. _Arra?"_

'_Dia akan pergi?'_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyu~"

"_Arra~_ Cepat berangkat." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae agar cepat keluar.

"Aku percaya padamu, jangan buat Heechul _hyung _marah." Donghae masih sempat berteriak dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Cerewet!"

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Kau sudah bangun Ryeowook-ah?" Hyuk menyapa Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne."

"Duduklah disini, dan kita sarapan bersama. Aku hanya bisa menyiapkan sepotong roti untukmu, saat Siwon pulang, dia akan memberikan makanan lezat padamu." Hyuk mengunyah makanannya lagi dan Ryeowook menghampirinya dan memilih duduk lalu mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaan Hyuk.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Berapa lama kau disisi kuda liar itu? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Hyuk bertanya, sudah semalaman ia penasaran dengan siapa _namja_ ini. Orang asing~ Bagaimana Siwon bisa mengenalnya, apa dia _namjachingu_nya? Tidak mungkin, Siwon jauh-jauh datang ke Cheonan hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Yesung.

Ryeowook memilih mengunyah makanannya dan tak merespon sama sekali.

"Apa kau tuli? Sungguh tidak sopan mengacuhkan orang yang telah memberimu makanan gratis."

Kata-kata Hyuk membuat Ryeowook menghentikan kunyahannya bahkan meletakkan makanannya. Lalu berdiri.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali kekamar. _Annyeong~"_ Ryeowook memilih meninggalkan namja cerewet didepannya itu dan membuat sang pemilik rumah –Lee Hyuk Jae- terpana.

"Yak! Tidak sopan sekali dia. Darimana Siwon menemukannya? Menyebalkan!" Omel Hyuk

Dari balik pintu kamarnya Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya. Dipukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Dasar otak bodoh! Dimana memorimu hah? Dimana? Argg~" Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

Cklek~

Yesung membuka kamar tamunya dan dia terlihat sangat rapi, sepertinya dia akan pergi! Lihatlah tangan mungilnya yang membawa tas itu. Dia berniat melakukan apa yang ia katakan kemarin.

.

"**Maaf jika kedatanganku diwaktu yang tidak tepat." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, dia merasa tidak ada gunanya berada disini.**

"**Kau mau kemana?" Tahan Kyuhyun refleks.**

"**Tujuanku datang adalah untuk bertemu temanku Kim Ryeowook, tapi-"**

"**Menginaplah semalam disini, cuaca seoul tak menentu. Lagi pula, kau mau pulang naik apa sekarang? Aku akan memesankan tiketmu besok." Heechul angkat bicara, padahal sejak tadi dia lebih banyak diam.**

"**Pemilik rumah telah mengijinkanmu, jadi menginaplah semalam saja. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah tamu adik Heechul **_**hyung.**_**" Donghae memberi isyarat untuk Yesung duduk.**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Tidak ada tapi." Kyuhyun menyela. **

**Yesung, bagaimanapun juga dia merasa tidak enak hati menolak permintaan tiga orang penghuni rumah ini.**

"**Baiklah, tapi besok pagi aku akan pulang."**

"**Terserah~" Heechul memilih meninggalkan ruang tamu.**

.

Yesung berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang terletak paling depan dekat dengan pintu depan, sejak dia berjalan dari kamarnya sepertinya tidak ada orang. Dimana mereka semua?

"Mau kemana kau?" Intrupsi suara itu cukup membuat jantung Yesung berdetak lebih cepat. Kaget.

"Kau? Jangan mengagetkan orang sembarangan." Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Yesung.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang~ Apalagi."

"Dan tidak berpamitan dengan pemilik rumah ini? Sopan sekali."

"Dimana mereka semua?"

"Heechul bekerja dan Donghae Kuliah."

"Mwo? Bekerja? Menurutmu aku harus menunggunya sampai pulang? Dan aku tidak jadi pulang lagi, _andwe!_" Yesung melangkah namun tertahan karena tangannya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya tunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk datang?"

"Apa bedanya berpamitan denganmu?"

"Aku bilang tetap disini."

.

.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Siwon-ssi." Hangeng menjabat tangan Siwon, mereka sedang ada di lobi kantor sekarang.

"_Nado~_ Saya juga senang bekerja sama dengan anda."

"Saya selalu berharap untuk bertemu anda, dan baru dikesempatan ini kita bertemu."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya harus kembali dan bukankah anda juga ada jadwal ke China?"

"_Ne."_

"_Annyeong~"_

Byur~ Tiba-tiba air langit tumpah begitu saja, diiringi suara gemuru yang cukup keras. Hingga terdengar sampai di lobi kantor. Langkah Siwon terhenti mendadak.

"Sepertinya turun hujan?" Hangeng bergumam

"Dan hujan seperti ini akan lama berhenti. Huftt~" Heechul menambahi.

"Aish~ Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali sekarang?" Siwon menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sial, aku jauh-jauh ke kampus hanya mengambil tugas kuliah?" Donghae mengeluh.

"Jika tau begitu, aku tidak datang saja." Cela Sungmin yang ada disebelah Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja." Donghae berjalan cepat,

Duar –Suara petir menggema di dalam gedung fakultas seni. Donghae sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget lalu kemudian berlari menuju pintu akses keluar dari gedung kampus. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Sial! Hujan deras. Kenapa harus sekarang?" Gumam Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Cho!" Yesung menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung lagi.

"Aku akan berpamitan lewat telpon, tidak masalah bukan. Lepas!"

"Itu tidak sopan, tunggu salah satu pu-" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

Cklek~~

Duar~~

Byur~~

Tepat saat Yesung membuka pintu rumah Heechull, terlihat kilatan putih disertai suara petir dan turunlah hujan. Terlalu cepat, hingga membuat Yesung terpaku ditempatnya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hujan! Kau selalu membuatku sial! Aku membencimu." Yesung bergumam lirih sambil menunduk.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

Hyuk masih kesal dengan _namja_ itu, sejak tiga jam yang lalu setelah insiden 'sarapan' _namja _itu tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Baiklah~ Siwon sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa buruk hari ini. Untung saja, hari ini Hyuk mendapatkan jatah libur kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak, pemilik tempat ia bekerja adalah Siwon. Jadi, hari ini dia hanya mendapat tugas menjaga namja itu dirumah.

Rasa bosan menyerangnya, ia pun memilih keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk bersantai-santai saja. Saat pintu dibuka, dilihatnya awan gelap menyelimuti kota Cheonan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Gumam Hyuk sambil melihat kearah langit mendung. Benar saja~ Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuktikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba air langit tumpah membasahi jalanan didepan rumahnya.

Dan kilatan petir terlihat begitu menakutkan, dan tiba-tiba perasaan takut melingkupi hati Eunhyuk.

Duar~ Duar~ Duar~ -terdengar suara petir berkali-kali

"Lebih baik aku masuk kedalam. Petirnya sangat menakutkan." Gumam Hyuk sambil masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu.

Duar~ Duar~

"Argggggg~~~~~~" Suara teriakan berhasil masuk kedalam gendang telinga Hyuk.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook!" Hyuk langsung berlari kearah kamar Ryeowook dan membuka pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya Ryeowook yang menutup telingannya sambil berjongkok di sudut kamar.

Duar~ Duar~

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Hyuk khawatir, wajah ketakutan Ryeowook benar-benar menyedihkan dan saat Ryeowook menatap Hyuk diapun berhambur kearah Hyuk kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Tolong aku!"

TBC

Annyeong~~~

Terima kasih buat yang uda review

Yang terlanjur baca, review ne

Gomawo

#EvilChoKim#


	3. Chapter 2

"RAINING SPELL FOR LOVE "

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang mencoba kembali mencari cintanya yang hilang disaat hujan. Dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan Kim Yesung.

**This Is** **KyuSung / KyuWook (slight)**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Choi Siwon

Tan Hangeng

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Warning: Cerita pasaran, tulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, YAOI dan Unofficial Pairing. Bagi yang gak suka pairingnya gak usah baca deh!

**Bercetak tebal Flashback**

KyuSung addict © 2014

.

Chapter 2

.

Yesung duduk termenung memandang gerimis sore ini, sudah seminggu ia berada dirumah Ryeowook. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak disini? Yesung mengerutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan penghuni rumah ini untuk tetap tinggal. Semua karena Cho Kyuhyun, namja bodoh itu berhasil menjebaknya disini.

**Flashback**

"**Hujan! Kau selalu membuatku sial! Aku membencimu." Yesung bergumam lirih sambil menunduk.**

**Disaat itulah, Kyuhyun berlari melewati Yesung yang sedang menunduk lesu. Berdiri tegap didepan pagar rumah Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sesekali mendongak keatas menatap langit gelap yang terus mengeluarkan petir sesekali. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali dimatanya, Yesung membelalakkan matanya.**

"**Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disana namja Cho?" Yesung berteriak keras sedikit ada rasa panik menggelayutinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mendengarnya, ditolehnya Yesung yang menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum, walaupun terlihat samar karena derasnya hujan tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah khawatir namja itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sudah mengenal Yesung cukup lama, tapi Kyuhyun baru mengenalnya beberapa jam saja bahkan belum dapat dikatakan sehari.**

"**Yak! Kembalilah bodoh! Atau kau akan mati tersambar petir." Yesung berteriak lagi dan lagi. Berharap namja itu mendengarnya, Yesung tak yakin karena suara gemuruh dan hujan lebih mendominasi.**

"**Bodoh?" Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian ia memilih membalikan badannya dan menikmati lagi hujan yang turun membasahinya.**

**Yesung sempat melihat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan menghadap dirinya tapi kemudian namja itu membalik badannya lagi. Sebenarnya dia mengabaikan Yesung atau tidak mendengarkan Yesung? Dengan kesal Yesung berlari menerobos hujan dan menguatkan diri diterpa hujan. Ini kedua kalinya ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan yang tidak disukainya, dulu karena Kim Ryeowook dan sekarang karena Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua benar-benar membuat Yesung ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.**

"**Yak!" ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun hingga sang namja menoleh kearah Yesung.**

"**Kau! Apa kau sudah gila? Ayo kembali." Yesung baru saja akan menarik namja itu namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahannya hingga membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.**

"**Sebentar lagi Wookie akan kembali, tepat disaat hujan berhenti." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, harapan begitu besar terpancar dari matanya.**

"**MWO? Hah~ kau benar-benar su-"**

**Duar~**

"**Ah." Tanpa sadar Yesung menjerit dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, ketakutannya akan petir datang tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika. **

'**Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus-'**

**Duar~**

"**Ah." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang namja.**

"**Aku mohon bawah aku masuk kedalam Cho- aku takut. Aku mohon." Yesung tidak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang. Petir sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi lemah.**

**Dengan rasa panic yang tinggi, Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung ala **_**bridal style**_** dan membawanya masuk kedalam.**

**Flashback off**

"Hah~" Yesung menghela nafas dalam dan menutup mukanya malu. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Secangkir mocca panas dihari hujan seperti ini sangat nikmat." Yesung menoleh kearah suara yang mengintrupsi lamunanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa mati gaya.

Diterimanya secangkir mocca panas yang begitu menggoda matanya dan penciumannya, "Gomawo." Gumam Yesung lirih.

"Cheonmanayo, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah baik?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia menyesap aroma mocca yang menggoda itu kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah sembuh sehari setelah kejadian itu dan ini sudah lebih tiga hari, jangan bercanda Cho." Yesung mendengus kesal, dan memilih menghirup aroma coklat yang menguar dari cangkir itu –menenangkan-

"Hahhahaa~ Kau selalu marah-marah ketika bicara denganku. Apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin pulang ke Cheonan tempat tinggalku, kenapa kalian menahanku?"

"Tidak ada yang menahanmu Yesung~ kami hanya mencemaskanmu. Tunggulah sebentar sampai Heechul hyung ada waktu libur dan kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Kyuhyun menatap interns mata Yesung.

"Kau tau Yesung~ entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalmu. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku pernah melihatmu?"

"Kau bercanda? Kita belum bertemu sebelumnya." Yesung memalingkan wajahnya memilih menatap kaca jendela bening yang lebih memberi pemandangan indah, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Yah! Mungkin aku salah." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, tiba-tiba pipinya memanas.

"Kura-kura lamban~" gumam lirih Yesung

"Ne?"

"Ehemm~" Suara deheman berhasil membuat suasana canggung itu pecah dan keduanya menoleh keasal suara.

"Aku pulang~" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya kalian semakin akrab saja." Goda Donghae.

"Kau bercanda ikan? Sama sekali tidak lucu." Kyuhyun memilih berlalu menuju dapur.

"Yesung-ssi" Donghae berdiri disebelah Yesung, menatapnya sejenak kemudian memilih melihat kedepan.

"Hemm." Hanya dibalas deheman oleh Yesung.

"Aniyo~ Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Wookie-ah, kau benar-benar pandai memasak. Masakanmu sangat enak, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Eunhyuk begitu lahap menyantap makanannya, sejak insiden dimana Ryeowook memeluknya erat karena takut petir membuatnya semakin akrab dengan Ryeowook. Bahkan selama ini dia selalu datang ke rumah Siwon untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Alasannya karena ia ingin menemani Ryeowook yang kesepian sendirian dirumah, padahal dia juga merasa kesepian karena Yesung tidak pulang-pulang.

"Kau pandai sekali merayu monyet." Ketus Siwon yang baru saja menyusul HyukWook dimeja makan rumah Siwon.

"Kau selalu mengataiku Monyet, dasar Kuda liar!" Hyuk tak mau kalah dengan Siwon, dan pertengkaran kecil itu membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Woonie~ Hyukie sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa kita menjadi akrab. Hehhehe." Tawa Wookie sedikit canggung.

"Lihatlah~ lagi-lagi aura monyetmu menyebar. Oiya~ kapan Yesung hyung pulang? Apa dia sudah melupakanmu?" Siwon tak bisa lagi memendam rasa ingin tahunya lagi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari itu membuat Wookie sedikit merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Yesung? Namja itu selalu membuatnya merasa muak seminggu ini. Kenapa Siwon begitu memujanya? Seberapa hebat dia?

"Entahlah! Hyung begitu ingin pulang, tapi temannya terus menahannya." Hyuk sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tak suka ketika membicara Yesung. Hyuk marah? Tentu saja. Hyungnya begitu berani mengabaikannya, apa dia tak merindukannya?

"Baiklah~ Jika dia tak kembali besok, aku akan mencarinya ke-"

"Bagaimana denganku? Sebenarnya siapa Yesung itu?" Tanpa diduga Wookie berdiri dari duduknya, nampak emosi hingga membuat wajah putihnya memerah.

"Wookie? Ada apa denganmu?" Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Wookie.

"Aniyo, aku kenyang dan aku mengantuk. Jaljayo!" Dan Wook memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat Hyuk dan Siwon saling memandang bingung.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesung-ssi ini sudah agak siang, apa kau belum bangun?" Donghae merasa heran, tidak biasanya Yesung belum keluar dari kamarnya sesiang ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, Heechul sudah berangkat bekerja sejam yang lalu. Dan dia juga akan pergi kuliah, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah dipastikan masih dialam mimpinya.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesung-ssi? Aku akan berangkat kuliah, kalau kau lapar tinggal hangatkan saja makanannya." Donghae memutuskan untuk berbalik namun tiba-tiba firasatnya mengatakan-

Cklek~ Tidak dikunci?

"Yesung-ssi!" Donghae memilih masuk dan ternyata ranjangnya kosong, dengan cepat Donghae membuka kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar itu dan hasilnya sama –kosong-

"Yesung-ssi, dima-" Donghae melihat secarik kertas diatas meja nakas, dengan cepat diraihnya kertas itu.

**Maaf, aku harus pergi. Jika aku berpamitan secara resmi pasti kalian akan menahanku.**

**Kim Yesung**

"Aniyo!" Donghae terkaget saat melihat Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kapan k-"

"Dia hanya bercandakan? Dimana dia sekarang Hae-ah?" Kyuhyun, entah kenapa dia menjadi panic seperti ini?

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu?" Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak tau dimana alamatnya? Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Entahlah!" Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Hyukie aku pulang~" Yesung baru saja masuk kedalam rumah yang begitu ia rindukan seminggu ini dan didudukannya dirinya diatas sofa sambil menutup matanya. Perjalanannya dari Seoul sangat melelahkan. Mengingat Seoul membuatnya mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung bergumam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja itu, entahlah! Begitu mempesonanya hingga lupa untuk kembali pulang ke kotanya.

Dengan sigap Yesung berdiri dan memilih masuk ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk diminumnya. Dituangnya air putih kedalam gelas dan kemudian meminumnya, dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara canda tawa diluar sana.

Cukup tergesah Yesung meletakkan air minumnya dan berhambur keluar untuk memberi kejutan pada Hyukie.

"Hyukie~ Aku pu- Wookie-ah?" Yesung tertegun menatap Ryeowook ada disebelah Hyukie.

"Hyung? Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak-"

"Wookie? Benar ini kau Wookie?" Yesung mengabaikan Hyukie dan menerjang Wookie dan memegang kedua pundak Wookie untuk memastikan jika ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Hyung~ dia bu-"

"Nuguya?" Wookie menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Jadi inilah Yesung yang sedang dibicarakan Siwon selama ini?

"Nugu?" Yesung melepaskan genggamannya dipundak Wookie dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hyung~ dia bukan Kim Ryeowook temanmu, dia Lee Ryeowook teman Siwon." Hyuk mencoba memecahkan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Hyukkie, apa maksudmu?"

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kamar Ryeowook, kepergian Ryeowook adalah salahnya dan orang yang pantas disalahkan hanya dirinya. Dia tak pernah tau jika selama ini, Ryeowook mencintainya. Dia terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan perasaan orang yang perduli padanya.

**Flashback**

"**Kyunnie~ kau harus merasakan masakan buatanku?" Ryeowook bergelayutan dipundak Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain game.**

"**Baiklah~ Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan gameku dulu." Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit kearah Ryeowook.**

"**Aniyo~ Sekarang. Sebentar saja Kyunnie." Ryeowook selalu memaksakan kehendaknya ketika itu bicara makanan. **

"**Satu menit lagi." **

**Tanpa berkata apapun Ryeowook mengambil piringnya dan menyumpitkan sedikit makanan yang baru dimasaknya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun hampir tersedak karena kaget namun sedetik kemudian dia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan dimasakan Ryeowook dan tanpa sadar mengabaikan game yang hampir dimenangkannya. Hingga bertuliskan "You Lose"**

"**Yak! Kim Ryeowook~ lagi-lagi kau membuatku kalah." Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi sambil menatap Ryeowook dan yang ditatap hanya menjulurkan lidah kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.**

"**Itu salahmu~ Heechul hyung tolong aku~" Ryeowook berlari menuju sang kakak tercinta.**

**Flasback off**

"Aku memang bodoh dan lamban seperti kura-kura~ benar kata temanmu itu jika aku seperti kur-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya kemudian teringat pada tumpukan surat-surat yang pernah ia baca.

.

Heechul memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening, baru saja dia pulang tapi sudah mendapat kabar jika Yesung meninggalkan rumah diam-diam.

"Hyung~ Maafkan aku." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Heechul memilih bertanya.

"Dia ada dikamar Wookie~ entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya sejak pagi tadi."

"Ini bukan salahnya, mungkin Wookie benar-benar sudah pergi. Aku sudah merelakannya sejak awal. Kehadiran Yesung sempat memberikan harapan padaku, tapi semuanya kembali pada seharusnya. Semua harapan itu hanya pals-"

"Donghae-ah~ Donghae-ah~ Lee Donghae, aku-" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kehadiran Heechul disana.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu? Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau menemukan apa?"

"Apa yang kau temukan Kyu?"

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas seperti surat, tapi untuk apa?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Heechul penasaran.

"Disana tertulis alamat Kim Yesung~ Kita bisa menemuinya bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan matanya berbinar-binar. Donghae ikut tersenyum, sepertinya harapan itu tidak palsu?

"Apa kau merindukan Kim Yesung? Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Ada nada marah disana, entah kenapa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar membuat Heechul tak suka.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan senyumnya, selama sebulan ini memang Heechul selalu berusaha menyulut emosinya. Dan semua itu membuatnya cukup sadar, Ryeowook pergi karenanya. Tapi tidak bisakah Heechul menerima kenyataan ini?

"Maksudku, apa kau menyukai Kim Yesung? Kau begitu kacau saat tiba-tiba dia pergi tanpa pamit dan sekarang matamu terlihat berbinar saat kau membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya? Secepat itukah kau berpaling dari rasa bersalahmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Heechul, dia selalu bicara sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirnya. Memikirkan perasaan orang lain adalah urutan terakhir –mungkin-

"Geumanhae~ Jangan seperti ini hyung, kau sendiri yang ingin menemukan-"

"Aku tau~ Besok kita akan ke Cheonnan untuk bertemu dengan Yesung." Heechul memilih mengabaikan semuanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih tertegun ditempatnya, merasa tertampar dengan perkataan Heechul. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Heechul tadi? Dia tidak dapat mengartikan hatinya saat ini.

"Tidurlah Kyu~ jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata Chullie hyung. Kau dengar tadi bukan, besok kita akan ke Cheonan siapkan dirimu." Donghae menepuk pundak temannya dan memilih meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

~EvilChoKim~

.

"Yesung hyung~ Kau sudah pulang?" Baru saja mendapat kabar dari Eunhyuk, tanpa berfikir panjang Siwon langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memilih kerumah Yesung. Sejak dulu Yesung adalah perioritas utamanya.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Yesung di depan matanya sedang menatapnya.

"Wonnie~ Aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

TBC

Mianhae~ Updatenya lama dan pendek, sungguh nae kehilangan mood nulis. Jadi pada akhirnya beginilah hasil tulisan chapter 2 nya.

Gomawo comentnya di chapter 1 ^^

Yang terlanjur baca, review ne!

#EvilChoKim#


End file.
